Loony duo
by ASFARASIKNOWIKNOWNOTHING
Summary: Larry Jackson seems to most as a lazy, asocial, incompetent and worst in all subjects kid. However he has a thing going for him, he knows that their exist a magical world and that he will become a part of it. The plot follow the books somewhat. Powerful but not completely ridiculous OC and Luna Lovegood. Other characters may be or become different from the ones in the books.


**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling owns the characters with maybe the exceptions of Mr Jackson, Mrs Knowall and Mr Wild and the Harry Potter universe. All people in this story is fictional so any similarity to real-life persons are a coincident.

* * *

First try at a fan fiction so that a risk it may be very bad.

English is not my first language so spelling error, usage of wrong words and sentences that are wrong may exist, please inform me of them so that I can fix them.

* * *

First chapter are maybe a bit boring and not so true to the Harry Potter universe, I may improve it in the future if I feel for it.

I don't really know much about UK school system so there are a risk that this chapter is a bit ridiculous.

* * *

"So who can tell the sum of this simple algebraic equation?" Said the teacher with a strict voice.

Everyone in the room with two exceptions raised their hands, the teacher and a boy who sat at a bench as far away from the black board as possible.

"Mr Jackson, are you dreaming again?!" Shouted the teacher

Everyone began looking at the brown-haired boy who looked like nearly falling asleep. He raised slowly his head from the bench and put his tired blue eyes right at the teacher.

"I'm not dreaming" he said with a weak voice.

"What did you say?!" the teacher voice sounded both louder and more irritated than before.

"I'm not dreaming" he said with a louder voice.

"Well then, why didn't you raise your hand then I told you to do it?" The teacher's voice returned to its calm strictness.

"Because you never told me to do it" Mr Jackson said with a voice that sounded like he was explaining something for somebody younger that him.

Yesterday I've told you as well as the rest of the class that if you knew the answer to a question I give to you, you shall raise your hand so apparently you don't know the answer to the question or you have forgotten what I told you yesterday which is strange because you make yourself look like a good listener." The teacher now sounded both taunting and angry at the same time.

"I remember what you told me to do if I knew the answer but I've thought it was just for that day. By this I've…" Mr Jackson said protectively before the teacher aborted him.

"By this you mean that you didn't listen correctly because you was dreaming at that time to because you are always dreaming. But I will give you a chance to defend yourself of my accusation by demanding you to answer the equation on the black board. Lets see how much attention you have paid to my lessons these two days." The teacher said with a taunting voice.

Mr Jackson quickly looked at the blackboard then he turned his head back to the teacher.

"Seven" His voice sounded pretty bored.

Every pupil began to laugh at the answer as the teacher seamed to allow that.

"Explain to me and to the class how you got the wrong answer." Sounded the taunting voice of the teacher.

The room went silence again.

"If you look at the black board you see a cross which got a straight line to its left and a straight line to its right and as far as I know the cross means that you shall combine the thing to its left and right and the only symbol that looked like mix these two is seven, also seven is the most powerful magical number and I really could need some powerful magic to make you and rest of the class to understand me because to me it seems like you don't understand what you are teaching because you told me my answer was wrong." Mr Jackson voice did sound even more bored than before.

Now everyone was laughing even harder than before while the teachers face turned red faster than lightning.

"I think we end this class for today with the exception for Mr Jackson because we shall have a little talk with the headmaster." The teacher tried to sound as calm as she could, at least for the first part.

Many pupils gave smiling looks to Mr Jackson, others gave him looks of fear however nobody without the exceptions of the teacher looked angry.

Many where still laughing as they left the room and as soon as the last of the allowed to leave the room pupils had left the room, she firmly grabbed the upstart brunette's right with her left and pulled him out of the room.

She then began to walk in a speed which made her captive to stumble on more than one occasion before they reached their destination which was a door to the right in the corridor which had a sign that held the word "headmaster".

She banged on the door before a "enter" was heard from the inside.

She went in first pulling Mr Jackson with her inside the small office.

Before him Mr Jackson saw a tall black-haired man who was wearing colorful clothing, completely different from the monotone ones his teacher was wearing.

"Please take a seat."said the headmaster politely.

Soon the three of them sat down with only a big table separating the headmaster from the rest of the trio.

"So what's the matter?" The headmaster opened discuss the same polite voice he had during this meting.

"Mr Wild, not in my twenty-five years as a teacher had I've had a pupil with less interest in learning then Mr Jackson" The teacher's voice sounded more polite than ever before Mr Jackson had heard it sound.

"Mrs Knowall, it's just the second day, for some beginning school is an enormous step and they need time to adapt. Mr Wild sounded as politely as always.

"But let me explain why I've made these accusation because they been made on good grounds." Mrs Knowall still sounded polite.

"Mr Wild, I can explain what I have done since I began school if you let me" Mr Jackson sounded somewhat more enthusiastic than he did in the classroom.

It took both adults on surprise.

"Very well Mr Jackson, I want to hear what you have to tell." Mr Wild actually sounded he had some interest to hear what the pupil had to say.

"As soon as I've had made my seat at the bench in our classroom for the first time I began to feel tired…"

"See, he is telling us that he can't even sit down before he is falling asleep." Taunted the old woman.

"Mrs Knowall, please don't abort him, I've want to hear what he has to tell." The headmaster still sounded polite.

"Well as soon as I've had sat down, I've began to fall tired. Soon it was hard to not fall asleep but still I really couldn't fall asleep either, I've been in some condition between awaken and sleeping. I began to feel something pulling me away, but at same time I didn't move at all because I was still in the room sitting in the chair at the bench. Soon the room had turned blur. Soon after a large castle replaced the blur. It was quite a bit far away so that I could see a large part of it. However the terrain surrounding the castle couldn't be seen, because I don't think its black. I felt magical energy radiating from the castle. Still I heard the sounds from the classroom and as soon as my teacher asked for me, I were back to the classroom as quickly as it took me to get to the castle." Explained Mr Jackson enthusiastic.

Both adults had looks like they couldn't believe in what he had told them. However Mr Wild looked interested and asked:

"Can you please explain the bit about magical energy"

"Of course I can. I have had visions like the one I told you about for about a year now. Every one of these seems to tell me something of a magical world. I have seen wands who shoot out magical streams and sparks in different colors, creatures that looks like dragoons in some fantasy book and many other things. Every time I get one of these visions, I feel some sort of energy that makes me feel like anything is possible, which have helped me to tell apart visions from normal dreams." Explained Mr Jackson even more enthusiastic.

"You see Mr Wild, this kid only make up fantasies in hope that you will be allowing him to sleep in the classes" Mrs Knowall said politely.

Mr Wild gave Mrs Knowall a look that clearly told that he didn't think like her then it came to Mr Jackson before he turned to Mr Jackson and asked him: "Shouldn't you say something against Mrs Knowall's accusation?"

Mrs Knowall looked like she couldn't believe that Mr Wild seamed to protect this kid from the accusations she made while Mr Jackson happily told them: I will prove for you that magic exist before I'm twenty years old."

Both adults was very surprised to hear this but the look of surprise on Mr Wild face disappeared quickly and he said: Mr Jackson that was just the kind of words I wanted to hear. Now please leave this room and go home.

Mr Jackson soon stood up, gave a thanking look to the headmaster and then turned to the door who he opened before walking out the room and shutting the door again quietly.

As soon as he had left Mrs Knowall asked: "Did you really believe in what he told?".

"What do you think?" Said Mr Wild politely.


End file.
